The internet is rapidly becoming a preferred means of communication for professionals, businesses and consumers. Communications conducted via the internet include sending and receiving e-mail messages and disseminating information via web sites. But even for the most “wired” businesses and professions, internet usage is less than 100%. Accordingly, heretofore there has always existed a degree of uncertainty as to whether an internet user who wishes to communicate with a given business or professional (such as, for example, a doctor or a dentist) via the internet will be able to do so because the intended recipient may or may not have an existing internet presence that can receive the user's online communication.
Even if the intended recipient has an appropriate internet presence, a second element of uncertainty exists with respect to locating the proper e-mail address or website URL for the intended recipient. Although a number of online search and directory services exist that are intended to help a user locate the website or e-mail address of a business or person with which the user desires to communicate, use of such directories is tedious and often unsuccessful.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a method, apparatus and business system that allow a user to quickly communicate online with a member of a particular business, professional or other group regardless of whether the member has an internet presence (e.g. e-mail address or website) and without the user needing to know or find the internet address for the recipient.